


Clack week 2017

by hiekkis



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hero Worship, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiekkis/pseuds/hiekkis
Summary: Series of connecting one shots for Clack week 2017Chapter 1: Cloud dreaming about Zack.Chapter 2: Cloud and sunbathing.Chapter 3: Cloud and a pinball machine.Chapter 4: Zack and the blue uniforms.Chapter 5: Zack and Cloud's angsty birthday.





	1. Day 1: Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is set some months after the Modeoheim incident and right before kidnapping on Professor Rayleigh. Mainly innocent hero worship.

”Hey Strife! You sick or something?” 

“Huh?” Cloud was caught off guard by squad mate’s question. He was still half asleep as he dug through his bag to find clean clothes to wear for that day. He was wearing only a towel, his hair was still wet after shower and he was shivering from cold. 

“You okay man?” Question sounded innocent enough, but Cloud distrusted it instinctively. Perkins was a jackass and not prone to worrying about the rest of his squad. Least of all an antisocial teenager like Cloud. He no longer got in fights all the time, like had barely a year ago, when he was still living in Nibelheim. That was more down to army’s strict discipline than any new social skills he had developed. 

“Yes. Why?” Cloud turned to watch his often tormentor. 

“You suuuure?” Perking drew out the last word in a manner that always got on Cloud’s nerves. 

“What is it?” he snapped.

“I heard you laughing last night when I came in. Thought you must be sick, cause you never laughed before. Thought they didn’t know how to laugh in that backwater town you came from.”

“Shows what you know.” Cloud shot back automatically, while his mind raced back to last night. What had he been dreaming about to laugh in his sleep? He felt like he usually did at this time of the morning. True, he didn’t laugh very often, last time he had laughed with someone was during Modeoheim mission when he met Zack. The young SOLDIER had infectious laugh and his gentle ribbing was always good-natured. Hardly anyone could resist his charms. And then he remembered his dream and felt a blush creeping on his face. It had been fairly innocent, but Zack Fair had had a leading role in that dream last night. No wonder he had laughed.  
He had dreamed about that one mission he had had with the SOLDIER first class. But in the dream, he had done everything right. He had caught escaping scientist and held him until Zack had caught up with them. Whole mission was success thanks to him and Zack had been so impressed that he had recommended him for the SOLDIER program and became his mentor and best friend. He sighed. Okay, maybe he spent way too much time thinking about Zack Fair. SOLDIER had probably forgotten him as soon as they landed back in Midgar. 

“Oh, was it that kind of dream?” Perkins leered. “Did little Cloudy had his first wet dream?” 

“Shut up!” Cloud yelped and hid his now furious blush inside his uniform shirt, spending more time than strictly necessary with pulling it over his head. Perkins was such an ass, always treating him like a child, never mind that he would turn fifteen in two weeks and the rest of the squad was at least sixteen. He had lied about his age when he had signed up, no one in their right mind would have let a fourteen-year-old join the army. He could hardly fool his squad though. His small frame belied his true age, never mind what his official paperwork said. 

“If you must know, I dreamed how you got your ass handed to you during last mission. Funniest thing I’ve seen since signing up.” 

“You little brat!” Only the swooshing sound of door opening saved Cloud from Perkins’ revenge. He didn’t take cheek from anyone smaller than him. Luckily for Cloud, it was their commanding officer, informing them about new mission with the Turks. Apparently some scientist needed extra security while travelling.


	2. Day 2: Sun

“Helloo? Did you hear a word I said just now?” Zack’s amused voice shook Cloud from his reverie. They were on their way to Midgar after yet another mission and had stopped to Costa de Sol on their way back. Cloud had been motion sick all the way back. The moment they had been dismissed for the day, he had crawled into their room to enjoy some peace, quiet and blessedly immobile floor. 

“Sorry sir.” Zack grimaced when he heard his answer. 

“Stop with the sir, we’re off the clock now. Besides, there is no need for formalities between us country boys.” Cloud’s stomach did a flip. Zack remembered him! “I came up here to ask if you were feeling better. It would be a shame to miss the chance for a little sunbathing.”

“Yes si- I mean, thanks.” 

“Lets go then. Everyone else is already on the beach.” Zack wore only a pair of black swimming shorts. They were slightly damp and he had sand in his hair. He was gorgeous. It was clear to Cloud, that Zack already been on the beach with everyone, enjoying himself. Cloud on the other hand still wore his uniform. He hadn’t packed for sunbathing. 

“Um…”

“Oh, and don’t worry, I got you these.” Zack dug a small packet from his back pocket. Swimming trunks with a bright yellow Chocobo print. “I’ll wait for you downstairs.”

\---

Cloud didn’t know how Zack had managed to cajole their pilot, a redheaded Turk, to stop at this place for one day. Official story was a slight motor malfunction that needed immediate attention. Cloud didn’t buy it. He could see the Turk in a bar when he came down.

He wanted to escape back upstairs – he couldn’t be seen like this! His squad mates would never let him live this down. They already teased him for hairstyle, they didn’t need any more ammunition against him. They’d probably hum _I want to ride my chocobo all day_ and tell dirty jokes about riding for weeks if they saw him now. But it was too late to back down. Zack had already seen him. 

“Hey there, Chocobo. Looking good.” Zack grinned at him and completely ignored Cloud’s sudden suspicious stare. 

“Did you just call me Chocobo because you forgot my name?” he asked more harshly than he had intended. Smile died on Zacks’s face. 

“Cloud. You sure you’re all right buddy?” He sounded concerned and reached for the blonde’s shoulder. Cloud felt ashamed by his outburst. Ifrit, Zack was the last man on planet he wanted to offend. He was genuinely kind and good-natured and it wasn’t his fault that he wouldn’t consider that nickname taunting. 

“Yeah, sorry. Guess I’m still a bit tired after the trip.” he offered to Zack’s sandals. Zack answered by ruffling his hair. Cloud was suddenly glad that he was looking down, he could feel his face heating up. He was standing next to the subject of his daydreams, they were both basically half-naked and Zack was touching him.

“Don’t worry Spike. I bet you’re hungry huh? Let’s go for dinner, my treat.” Zack beamed. When Cloud started to protest, he could buy his own meal, but Zack didn’t let him even start. “It’s thanks to you that we have this little break. It was because of you being so sick it was easy to convince our pilot to take a break here instead of flying through the night.” He whispered conspiratorially and slung his arm over Cloud’s shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be fluff and sun, but Cloud decided to be difficult, distrustful little shit and so this happened.


	3. Day 3: Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place soon after Zack and Cloud met in Junon and a week before the Nibelheim mission. Cloud is 16 and I consider it to be adult in the game. If you can join the army and consent to human experimentation, then you can bloody well go for a drink with your friends.

“You stupid piece of… Work you bloody machine! Why you go that way? AAAAARGHH!!!” Zack raged against old pinball machine. Cloud smiled into his drink, while he waited for his turn on the nefarious pinball machine of the 7th heaven. Justice Monster 2 was famous for its difficulty, and people came all over the city to play it in this one bar in the slums. This machine was oldest in all of Midgar and had impossble highscore list. Owner of this bar had a standing bet: anyone who would place their name first on that list would drink free the entire evening. No one had managed that, but Cloud liked the challenge. It was a good way to spend his rare evening off with Zack. He didn’t even mind that they had met some of Zack’s soldier buddies, who had tagged along for the evening. He was just glad that he got to spend any time at all with Zack. 

“Zack, you lost because you suck at that game“, Luxiere called out to the first class. 

“Yeah, don’t break the machine before Cloud gets his turn!” Kunsel laughed. 

“Don’t break the machine at all!” hollered the owner from behind the counter. “It’s the bar’s main attraction.” 

“I thought that was your charming personality.” Cloud said before he could stop himself. Everyone laughed, owner included. 

“And don’t you forget it!”

“C’mon Cloud, show these dweebs how it is done.” Zack encouraged him while making room for him. Cloud started playing. He had tried this game before, but he hadn’t had Zack watching him that time. This time he would give his all to beat Evil Grim Gargoyle and his fleet of monsters. 

By the time he had cleared level 5, he had an audience. By level 7, Zack was doing a sports style commentary for the audience. Claud was grateful for that, as it meant that less people tried to help him with comments or told him to do things, like grabbing potions, he already tried to do. He made it as far as level 10 before his characters ran out of HP and the machine played its’ jingly tune and flashed lights. Cloud didn’t have time to turn around before two strong arms hugged him and lifted him off his feet. 

“Spike, that was awesome! I didn’t know you could play like that!”

“Zack! Put me down!” Cloud sputtered and tried squirm his way down. Zack just hugged him tighter. 

“Guys, look! He made it to the top 20 list.” Kunsel drew their attention back to screen. Sure enough, place 19 had an empty line and a flashing bar. 

“I’ve never seen anyone to make it this far.” The owner mused while pouring a drink. “Here kid. This one is on the house.”

“What about the free drinks for whole evening?” Zack protested. His grip had loosened, but Cloud didn’t try to get free. He was too shocked to pretend he didn’t like Zack touching him, when the total opposite was true. 

“That was only if you beat the high score. Besides, you SOLDIER types have super reflexes and such, it’s an unfair advantage.” Owner winked at Cloud.

“But, I’m not a SOLDIER.“ he protested weakly. He was wearing civilian clothes while hanging around with three man whose eyes glowed faintly. 

“Hmm.. could have fooled me with the company you keep.”

“That’s because Cloud here will be a SOLDIER.” Zack declared proudly. “The next admittance exam is less than a month away, and he’s sure to pass. He’ll be great.” 

Cloud blushed furiously hearing that. They hadn’t talked about his exams much. He had already failed three times. Zack always told him to hang in there and try again, despite him failing so many times. Zack always believed he could make it. That felt even better than his prolonged hug.


	4. Day 4: Uniform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Nibelheim mountains during their mission with Sephiroth. I went with a modified version of original game’s events and smashed them up with CC. And Zack’s PoV for a change. Also, holy shit I’m still writing!

Zack had noticed how uncommonly silent his friend was during this mission. First he had chalked it up to Sephiroth’s presence and the blonde’s shyness. Then there was motion sickness, he was never chatty when he had to concentrate to not throwing up. But when they finally arrived to Nibelheim, Zack couldn’t get a peep out his friend if anyone else was nearby.

Cloud wouldn’t take off his damn helmet! It was so confusing as Zack had gotten so used to recognizing his friend by his hair, or his height. It was so frustrating to have Cloud literally hiding in his uniform. He knew the blonde was shy as hell among new people sometimes, but they were in his home town. Cloud should have friends flocking all over him and welcoming him back home. When Zack asked about it, he just muttered it was personal and Zack just left him alone, affectionally calling him weirdo. Sometimes Cloud wanted to be alone for no reason. Zack didn’t understand it, but he respected it. Cloud would come around in his own time. 

He let Cloud be when they met their new guide, Tifa, took some photos and climbed to the reactor. 

“Tifa, when was the first time you started to explore these mountains? As you are the best guide this town has.” Zack tried to mollify their guide. She hadn’t liked the insinuation about being too weak to take with them to a dangerous mission like this one.

“Enough. I first came here when I was eight. Back then, nobody could go over the mountains alive and I had gotten it in to my head that dead people crossed here.” Tifa’s voice was cryptical.

“Sounds like a dare children make.” Zack guessed.

“It was close enough. I fell off a cliff after the bridge over there. I was in coma for a week. Naturally, I was a lot more careful when I came back the second time.”

“It takes guts to come back here after something like that.” Zack was honestly surprised. Tifa acted like a tough woman, but after hearing this, Zack believed that there was something behind the bravado. 

“I didn’t get in trouble because of it. Everyone was so relieved that I was still alive, that I escaped the punishment.” Tifa smirked. “Later a wandering martial arts teacher came in town and he has taught me a lot. I can hold my own in a fight if necessary. I’ll be a professional wrestler someday!”

Their path took them over an old drawbridge. It seemed okay, but the Moment Zack stepped on it, he could feel it swinging unpleasantly under his feet. Sephiroth and Tifa were already crossing it. 

“It gets harder from here! Follow me!” Their guide encouraged while moving swiftly. Cloud and the other infantryman Perkins were behind him. It all went well until the monsters attacked. Three Sonic Speeds flew in front of them and attacked Sephiroth. Zack joined the fight, knocking one out cold with the blunt side of his buster sword. Ice shard flew past him when he turned around, a Blizzaga encasing two other monsters.   
They were done for. This fight was easy. He turned around to check if the others were all right when he felt a tremor in the bridge. The fighting had been too much for it!

“Uh… the bridge!!” Tifa’s warning came too late. Ropes holding the bridge aloof snapped one by one. Zack tried to grab Tifa. They fell screaming. 

Zack hugged Tifa close and it was only thanks to his Mako-enhanced body that he didn’t break anything. The crash hurt. All air was knocked out of his lungs and he would sport some major bruises along his side for this. He had protected Tifa with his own body and thankfully she seemed to be okay. 

“Zack! Are you okay?” She was instantly worried when she climbed off him. Zack had a joke about her jumping his bones on his lips when he saw Sephiroth approaching them. He had only one infantryman with him. Zack’s stomach lurched again. Only one blue uniform. Uniform that was too big for the person inside it. His Cloud was all right. 

“Everyone seem to be all right. Can we get back to where we were?” He sounded terse and impatient. 

“These caves are intertwined, just like an ant farm. Oh, and Sephiroth. There seems to be one person missing.” Tifa was worried when he glanced to Sephiroth and around then. 

“It may sound cold, but we’ve got no time to search for him. We can’t go back now, so we must go on. We’ll travel together from here.”

“But Seph!” Zack protested. “We have already lost one man when the dragon attacked us. Alexei might still be alive somewhere around here. We could look around for some time and…”

“And waste more time? Wake up Zack. It is already past noon and this unavoidable detour will set us back for hours. It will be nightfall before we can get back to the village. Have you heard of the vicious nocturnal wildlife in this area? I will not endanger everyone to search for one man who is probably already dead.” Sephiroth’s stared Zack until he gave up. If he gave up on someone then they were most likely dead already. If it had been Cloud who was missing, he would have given up on this mission to search for him, odds be damned. But Cloud was safe and Sephiroth had a point. 

“We’ll keep our eyes open. If we can spot a blue uniform anywhere, we’ll get him.” Zack relented. 

Their trip to reactor was uneventful in comparison. Only wolves, dragons and nameless beasts bothered them, but Zack and Sephiroth together were enough to take down all daytime enemies. They left Tifa and Cloud outside, Sephiroth coldly ordering Cloud to take care of the lady while they researched for the cause of the failure. Zack was really amazed that Cloud was still silent, only raising his hand and shaking his head when Tifa tried to follow them. Maybe some time alone with Tifa would help Cloud with whatever was bothering the blonde. 

All thoughts of Cloud’s problems were swept away by what he saw inside. Admiration for Sephiroth’s intelligence was soon replaced by fear and worry for silver general’s erratic behavior. Then Genesis came out from nothing, calling Sephiroth a monster, taunting him and finally asking for his help. Sephiroth refused and condemned his old friend to rot away.

Zack chased Genesis out of the reactor, only to see Cloud fall from a well-aimed fire-spell to the face. 

“Damn it!” he cursed and rushed to aid his friend, his Cloud, his precious chocobo-head. He might regret letting Genesis go, but he would never forgive himself if anything happened to Cloud. “Hang on buddy! I’ll take care of these!” Genesis’ troops would pay dearly for this! Nobody touched his Cloud when he was still alive. He made short work of them. Tifa was already waking Cloud up, trying to protec him. Ridiculous, considering that Cloud had tried to protect her. 

“He… tried to protect me…” she was pleading for Zack to understand that this wasn’t her fault. 

“I know.” he acknowledged. “Tifa, stay close to me. Can you carry him back to town?”

“Sure can.” She agreed and hauled half-conscious Cloud up. 

“Good. I’ll take care of the monsters. Did you see Sephiroth?”

“He just stormed off just before those creeps came!” Tifa fumed. “Didn’t say a word and acted like he didn’t even see us!”

Trek back to town took forever in Zack’s opinion. Cloud was only half conscious and Zack was too busy fighting monsters to help him. When he finally got the blonde back to inn, he was relieved. Tifa had gone to chase Sephiroth and they were alone. Carefully he laid Cloud down to bed and removed his helmet. Blonde’s face was a mess of burns. Nothing a potion or two couldn’t handle. Oh so carefully he poured the potion on the burns and watched as magic worked. He stroked blonde locks, grateful how he still had a chance to do so. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate feedback and love comments.


	5. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the year boys are on run from Shinra. They are camping somewhere near Mideel.
> 
> Just to clarify, _“italics”_ is Zack imagining Cloud’s responses.

“You know what day this is?” Zack asked conversationally from Cloud. He waited for an answer, hoping against hope, that this time the blonde would answer him. Cloud’s eyes were open, but there wasn’t a single sign that he had heard anything. Zack hadn’t received a single response since they escaped from Nibelheim. Nevertheless, he kept his hopes up. Cloud had days when he was more alert. This was one of them. 

_“No. How do you know?”_

”You remember I went to a farm to get us some food today? You never complain, but I know must be as sick as I am of eating fried monsters. The farmer was happy to trade with me and he told me the date.“ Zack chatted while feeding Cloud some bread. The boy – no, the young man, chewed automatically. Zack was ever so grateful how Cloud would eat and drink anything that was put in his mouth. The blonde would have starved to death otherwise a long time ago. 

_“Of course I remember. You stuck me in a hay stack while you were in, and their chocobo found me.”_

“I was so happy you made a friend.” Zack laughed at his own joke. “I’ll give you a hint. We have been avoiding Shinra for nine months now.”

_“What about it?”_

“Can’t you guess? It’s your birthday! Time sure flies, huh?” No response. “I got you a cake while I was there. Well, more like a cupcake, but it’s the thought that counts.” Zack continued his chatter and took out one cupcake from his backpack. It had white frosting and pink sprinkles on the top. It was the most delicious thing either one had seen since forever. 

_“Zack! You didn’t have to do this.”_

“I know but I wanted to. I remembered how you hate big parties, so I didn’t invite anyone. It’s just you and me buddy.” He tried to sound cheery for Cloud. He really tried. He took the blonde’s hand, put a knife in it and cut the cupcake. He continued his monologue while feeding Cloud his cake, telling jokes and anecdotes of various birthday parties he had helped to throw. Cloud ate and drank his dinner, not once giving any sign that he had heard a single word. 

Zack provided both sides of the conversation. He had done so for months now. He knew that if anyone saw them, they would think he was crazy. Maybe they would be right. Months on the run would have been rough even if Cloud had been healthy. 

Their camp was small and Zack hadn’t dared to light a fire that night. As far as he knew, Shinra was still looking for them. He had light only small cooking fires during summer months, when it was warm enough to do without it in these southern islands. They had two sleeping bags Zack always zipped together for warmth and ease. He wanted to sleep with his arm around Cloud in case the blonde would wake up and wander off by himself. It had happened only once, but Zack had been terrified for it to happen again. 

“Are you cold buddy?” he asked when he pulled Cloud close to him in the bag. “It’ll be cold during the night.” He fell silent, straining his ears for a smallest response. Only voice was cicadas in the distance. “You know Cloud… I would like for you to wake up. I’m sick of all my own jokes. I miss you voice. I miss you sass. I want to tease you until you are flustered and I want to kiss you until you swoon or punch me. Either one works.” Still no response. “I won’t, not while you’re like this. When I kiss you, I want you to be conscious, so you can tell me to go to hell if you don’t like it.” Cloud laid there like he hadn’t heard anything. Like Zack hadn’t just confessed how much he wanted to kiss his best friend.

“Please Cloud,” he begged “please wake up.”


End file.
